Blind Date
by wafflekid
Summary: Koo Junhoe, orang tidak ada kerjaan yang berbaik hati merencanakan kencan buta untuk Song Yunhyeong (ficlet junyun!)
**"BLIND DATE"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Song Yunhyeong**

 **Koo Junhoe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **wafflekid present**

* * *

Yunhyeong berjalan berputar-putar mengelilingi kamarnya entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Pikiran nya masih terus mengulang kejadian saat Junhoe dengan seenak jidatnya meminta dirinya untuk menghadiri kencan buta yang sudah Junhoe atur. Hell, memangnya Junhoe itu siapa bisa seenaknya mengatur kencan buta Yunhyeong? Junhoe itu hanya pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata dengan gaya bicara menyebalkan yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai sahabat Yunhyeong sejak kecil.

"Dasar _tower_ menyebalkan!"

Cibir Yunhyeong pada figura gambar yang menampilkan gambar dua orang pria yang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum. Itu gambarnya dan Junhoe, diambil oleh ayahnya saat liburan musim panas tiga tahun lalu. Di gambar itu Junhoe terlihat tersenyum senang hingga menampilkan giginya dengan merangkul bahu sang sahabat, sedangkan Yunhyeong hanya tersenyum manis.

Yunhyeong menusuk-nusuk gambar Junhoe yang sedang tertawa di sana kemudian membanting figura itu ke kasurnya, ya untung hanya kasur.

"Seenaknya kau mengatur kencan buta untuku, dasar tihang jelek!" emosi Yunhyeong sambil melirik tajam figura yang tergeletak di kasurnya itu. "Memangnya kau ibuku?"

Tengah dalam emosi-emosinya, ponsel Yunhyeong yang di taruhnya di meja nakas bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Yunhyeong segera mengambil ponsel itu dan mendecih tak suka ketika membaca nama "Koo Bodoh" dari si pengirim. Tentu saja itu Koo Junhoe, pria yang sukses membuatnya uring-uringan sejak semalam.

 **From: Koo Bodoh**

 **Yunhyeong sayang, bersiaplah dengan kencanmu!**

 **Sampai kau tidak datang, aku akan datang menyelinap**

 **ke kamarmu untuk mematahkan lehermu. Mengerti?**

 **Jangan terlambat!**

Cih, seenaknya saja pria itu menyuruhnya ini dan itu, memangnya dia siapa? Runtuk Yunhyeong dalam hati kemudian kembali menangkap figura yang masih terdampar di kasur. Ia mengambilnya dan melemparnya lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah kelewat kesal.

Sebenarnya, Yunhyeong bisa saja menolak dan tidak datang, hanya saja jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Yunhyeong sedikit tidak tega juga pada sahabatnya yang sudah menyiapkanya untuknya –karena ia mungkin ikut berduka atas Yunhyeong yang baru saja ditinggalkan kekasih lamanya. Bagimanapun, ia mengerti niat baik sahabatnya.

Yunhyeong menghela nafas, kemudian ia mulai membuka lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian yang akan ia gunakan. Setelah memilih pakaian biru mudanya, ia segera memakainya dengan bawahan jeans biru tua. Setelah pakaian selesai, ia segera menata rambutnya. Yah, meski bagaimanapun, ia masih ingin terlihat bagus di depan teman kencannya nanti.

Yunhyeong tersenyum memandang dirinya sendiri dari cermin dan segera membuka kembali pesan dari Junhoe untuk memastikan lokasi yang harus ia tuju nantinya. Setelah pasti, ia segera keluar kamar untuk berangkat. Namun, panggilan ibunya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau mau kemana, Yunhyeong-ie?"

Yunhyeong tersenyum, "Aku akan pergi kencan buta. Seseorang yang tidak punya kerjaan berbaik hati sekali menyiapkanya untukku." Yunhyeong tersenyum mengejek entah pada siapa, namun yang dia ingat saat ini adalah meninju wajah menyebalkan itu saat mereka bertemu besok.

Semoga Yunhyeong tidak lupa.

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu sampaikan salam _eomma_ pada Junhoe."

Yunhyeong hanya mengangguk asal. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan apapun kecuali meninju wajah jelek itu, ah, maksudnya kecuali kencan buta nya malam ini.

Yunhyeong pergi menggunakan taksi. Ia berharap ia datang telat saja daripada ia harus menunggu nantinya. Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati Yunhyeong melangkah masuk pada _restaurant_ tempat teman kencannya itu sedang menunggu –mungkin. Lampu di sana sedikit gelap membuat Yunhyeong agak kesulitan menemukan siapa teman kencanya.

Namun, untungnya tidak banyak orang di sana, hanya ada satu paman, satu keluarga, dan seorang pria yang membelakanginya. Dengan sedikit ragu Yunhyeong mendekati pria itu dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan pria itu. Persetan jika ia salah!

Yunhyeong berniat akan tersenyum dan bertanya pada sang pria, tapi senyumannya batal hadir dan tergantikan oleh matanya yang melebar dan mulutnya menganga kecil.

Sekarang, baru ia mengerti mengapa ibunya menitip salam untuk tihang jelek itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Yunhyeong dengan tatapan setengah kaget dan setengah datar.

Pria yang –sebenarnya Yunhyeong agak kaget dengan penampilanya yang biasanya memakai kaos dan jaket kali ini ia memakai jas dengan rapi- duduk di hadapan Yunhyeong itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Jangan galak-galak saat sedang berkencan, Song!"

Yunhyeong mendengus. "Ku tanya sedang apa kau di sini, jelek?"

" **Kenalkan, aku Koo Junhoe. Teman kencanmu!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **Gajelas kan? iya, emang ga banget T.T cuma di buang sayang(?) yaudah di post ajalah wkwk  
**

 **review? (aegyo bareng june .g)**


End file.
